


【all耀】余烬·新月

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi





	【all耀】余烬·新月

【all耀】余烬

新月

住在这里十几年，我从未像现在认真打量自己的房间。相比于其他仆从不同的是，我并没有住在集体的宿舍中，而是拥有自己独立的房间，在这栋城堡四楼楼梯口往左走第二间。抬头望去，暗色天花板上挂着枝形吊灯，周围是花环形状的浮雕装饰，刻着“那个伟人”的画像，一共十三幅，每一幅的神态都不完全相同。

往左看，是一扇窗，挂着两幅暗红色窗帘，前边是我的工作台，堆满了各类书籍，旁边亮着暖黄色的台灯。我不清楚自己睡了多久，窗户并没有紧扣，缕缕飘进的清风吹起窗帘，枯影晃晃荡荡，添了几分诡异感，于是我走下床坐到台前，伸出手把窗户拉上，继续注视房间内的一切。此时夜幕已经完全降临，皎色弯月藏在远处枯树林身后，透进来的光亮洒在石质地板上，我还能够闻到早晨清洗时用的柠檬味清洁剂。床尾底下铺着一张椭圆形的红色地毯，普普通通的款式，没有特点。再往右看，是我的衣柜，一共两个，都是带着东方韵味的古木柜子，把手处还系着几个民间工艺品，是去年出门旅游时带回来的。

衣柜一侧摆着老钟表，有一定年代的东西了，我对这具古物情有独钟，所以总会从自己有限的时间中抽出一点来擦洗一遍，因此它一直很干净。阿尔弗雷德说过，有机会他一定会为我带来同一位大师出手的钟表，但距他说这话至今已过了很久，我认为没有必要再等下去。旁边与之格格不入的，是塌了半只耳朵看起来病恹恹的兔子玩偶，那是我十岁时收到的生日礼物之一，紧身的红色小衣背后的标签上署名：斯科特柯克兰。

时间差不多了，平日没有事情做的时候，我会回到自己的房间看看书，累了就躺在床上休息一会，介于长时间养成的习惯，我总能在八点前就醒来，好让自己有准备的时间去叫主人们起床。

制服是很普通的款式，领带也是黑色的，左领口别着代表三股势力的徽章，分别来自我的主人们，意味着我是这座城堡的管家，主人们的部下。实际上我还有别的职务，但在这时候不方便说明，或许将来我会有机会一一道来，在那之前先让我做好手头里的事，把对讲机放入口袋中后，我最后理了理领带，打开门走出去。我本来应该先去叫和我同一楼的主人，但他上个月出门了，到现在都没有回来，于是我走到五楼，早已经准备好早餐的仆从弯着腰恭恭敬敬站在楼梯口处，因为她们长得都一样，所以我总称她们为仆从A。我示意她可以离开，推着车往最里边的房间走去。

我的主人们性格怪癖，但愿今天他们的心情不错，这样我的工作会轻松许多。晚上八点，我推开房门，把餐车推到床头旁后，就走到落地窗前拉开窗帘，让月光透过彩色玻璃，盖上满满的一大块。主人亚瑟柯克兰很容易被哪怕是轻微的动作惊醒，因此当我推开门走进来时，他就已经睁开眼起身朝我看来。

“该吃早餐了。”我走过去把脸盆摆上桌，开始湿润手巾，亚瑟今日睡眠质量不佳，眼下挂着淡淡的黑眼圈。洗漱完毕后，我为他穿上今早就挑选好的衣服，最后在领口绑了个挑不出毛病的蝴蝶结，一切准备得差不多，我一点点把餐点摆放好，只是普通人喜爱的一系列食物，依旧没有什么特别的，配茶是刚采集的新鲜血液。

趁着亚瑟品尝鲜血，我开始把牢牢记在脑海中的行程一一阐述，他时不时点点头，表示自己在听。繁琐的行程道完后，我想着要不要先去三楼叫醒阿尔弗雷德，他这个时候应该醒了，迟到太久是会被责怪的。

我向亚瑟道别，并说明自己会叫人过来收拾餐具，临走前，亚瑟突然叫住我，他盯着我的肚子，好一会后才问是不是还没有反应，得到我的回答后皱眉，语气不快：“不应该的。”我下意识伸手抚摸自己的肚子，不知道应该说什么，他若有所思很久，最终摆摆手，说我可以离开了。

长廊上挂满了油画，尽是一团线条组合而成的奇怪图画，我品不出它们的意味，往往是匆匆看一眼就别开视线。每层楼梯的拐角处都摆放着一面长镜，起初，我经常会因为半夜经过那里而被自己的倒影吓到，后来渐渐的习惯了，还会借此整理自己的着装，好让自己那几位主人想不出莫名其妙的借口来处罚我。

谢天谢地，阿尔弗雷德没有为难我。事实是他还在睡觉，这段时间来他特别容易疲倦，往往一睡就是两三天，这时候所能做的最明智的决定，就是悄悄离开不要惊扰他，挑战他起床气的后果，是会让我整整一天都没办法下床，所以不到万不得已千万不要这么做。

等到我推开弗朗西斯的房门时，他已经在仆从的服侍下穿戴完毕，并且已经吃完早餐。

“我又来晚了。”

弗朗西斯说没关系，并且示意我过去，我明白他的意思，把门锁好后，一边走向他，一边把衣服脱掉，走到床边时，我已经赤身裸体。

这个周，“仪式”如期进行。

我张开双手接受弗朗西斯的怀抱，在他不急不躁的吻中想入非非。弗朗西斯说做这种事时总免不了一些情趣的，他把我抱到床上，一边抚摸我的身子，一边亲吻我的耳根，好让我产生情欲，如果这种方法没有用，他就会咬住我的后劲强行注射信息素，作为Beta，这种行为只会让我感觉到痛，从而更加清醒。

我静静地躺着，闭着眼睛回想前些天亚瑟教自己新咒术的口诀和要领，我在咒术要领的掌握上颇有天赋，即便是在这方面极为苛刻的亚瑟，也曾称赞过我学得快，用得通。我渐渐有了反应，睁开眼看向全神贯注的弗朗西斯，他还在动着，见我看他，温柔地抚摸我的脸颊，倾尽灌入，庄严而情色。这就是为什么我把现在做的事称为“仪式”的原因，除开结合前那个缠绵的吻，我们现在的举动整齐划一到令人寒颤。

一下，两下，弗朗西斯的力道不轻不重，少了很多以前的热烈和情趣，我总是想问问他是不是对我有什么偏见，但话到嘴边怎么也开不了口。终于，伴随着一声如释重负的呻吟，他迎来了高潮，我感觉到精液流进自己的身体，我夹紧双腿，在弗朗西斯的帮助下微抬上半身，在“那个任务”完成之前，我得保证它们在我体内得到温柔的庇护。

弗朗西斯退身，我默不作声地躺着，开始想入非非，这时我听到他说：“等下你去亚瑟那里一趟。”我看了他一眼，表示自己明白，穿戴完毕的他俯身在我额头上一吻，用着调笑的语气说：“我主圣明。”

我双手合十，虔诚祈祷：我主圣明。

“耀，再过一段时间你就十八岁了，到时候需要做什么，应该不需要我再复述一边。”

我明白的，主人。

—

满血，降生，重构和苏醒。

我回忆着那件事中最关键的几个要点，但依旧没有任何头绪，弗朗西斯只告诉我应该怎么做，却没有告诉我为什么这么做，可这一切都不重要，我要做的本就是对他们言听计从。月亮的光芒越来越明亮，长廊边的窗帘早已全部拉上，我盯着弯月的中央，不自觉地沉入其中。

渐渐的，我发觉不对劲。

在那挡在弯月前边的树梢上，分明站着一个人，不、不对，很多人。

“有入侵者，A，去通知其他人，进入警戒状态。”


End file.
